


Tears of pearls

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, First Time, Hand Jobs, Indirect Incest, M/M, Multi, Nipple kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Stripper Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Unsafe Sex, but no touching between relatives, coming on dean, nervous but willing Cas, one hell of a birthday party, the premise is ridiculous but it's mostly porn for fun anyway lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: In celebration of his 18th birthday, Cas’ cousin Jimmy and their uncle takes Cas to a strip club for a special treat.Or,The one where Dean is more than ready and willing to receive it all.





	Tears of pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Bukkake is at least three dudes coming on someone else, right? So, how to do this without straying too far from Destiel, my OTP? XD  
> Title from Savage Garden’s [Tears of Pearls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSbW-GexafA) but all resemblance stops there lol
> 
> Trigger warnings: indirect incest
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Bukkake**

 

 

“I’m not sure this is such a great idea.”

Cas watches with a small amount of irritation how his cousin and uncle shares a _look_. He knows he’s straight-laced but they don’t have to throw it in his face, he thinks sullenly.

“Look, Cas, if you wanna go back…”

Cas huffs at his cousin. “It’s just when I told you to take me to do something outrageous for my birthday I thought you’d come up with something like rock-climbing.”

The music is loud in the club as Uncle Castiel (who Cas shares his name with, a reason for which he’s never really gotten explained by either of his parents) leads them deeper into the fray. It’s dark and the bass thumps heavily through Cas’ bones. Other than that it seems to be one of the better clubs he’s ever been to, clean and not overly smelly. Granted he’s ever only been to two other, both times when Jimmy practically begged him to come.

“Oh, come on.” Jimmy has to scream over the loud music. Cas keeps his eyes firmly on uncle’s tousled head of hair so he won’t lose sight of him. “You don’t have the upper body for rock climbing.”

Cas frowns deeply. “I’m stronger than _you_.”

“All the more reason for me not to suggest it.”

Cas huffs again but can’t argue that logic. Uncle could probably climb rocks and stuff, he’s pretty strong, although Cas suspects uncle’s constant drinking and smoking might be an hindrance to him. Hell, he gets winded going up the stairs sometimes. Mother doesn’t like Cas hanging out with uncle too much and neither does Jimmy’s mother. They think he’s bad influence and though Cas is inclined to agree (just look at this club for example, and the fake IDs that got him and Jimmy in even though the age limit is 23) both Cas and Jimmy really like hanging out with their uncle so they take every opportunity they can. With Uncle Cassie, they always learn about something new.

“Anyway,” Jimmy says when they’ve entered a corridor and the sound of the music gets somewhat muted. The thumping feeling still remains and Cas finds that he likes it. “We thought, in celebration for you entering manhood we’d give you a stripper.”

Cas instantly flushes bright red. “That’s not necessary.” He mumbles to the floor but God, his heart is thumping even more wildly than the music.

Uncle was the first person Cas told he was gay, not only because he felt safe with the older man but also because he knew about uncle’s fluent sexuality and respected him for it. Mother and father still don’t know about Cas’ preferences and he’d prefer it that way, which means he’s never really gotten around to dating either. When Jimmy found out it was a mix of betrayal that he hadn’t been told earlier and appalment that Cas would enter his 18th year as a virgin.

Uncle has assured Cas that there’s nothing wrong with wanting to wait but the truth is that Cas isn’t waiting for “the right one”, he’s just waiting for courage.

“And not just any stripper!” Jimmy exclaims cheerily but he quiets down when uncle quirks his lips at him. Cas looks between them and instantly understands that this is supposed to be a surprise but God, that just makes him even more nervous.

“What kind of stripper?” He inquiries urgently. “Jim, what kind?”

Jimmy just pantomimes sealing his mouth shut and grins at him. Well, since both Jimmy and uncle knows of Cas’ preferences and, as it turns out, shares them to some degree, he supposes the stripper is male. What he doesn’t get is why they have to do this in a strange backroom of a club. Maybe they mean to give him a private lap dance? Castiel feels his hands getting clammy at the mere prospect.

When uncle stops at one of the doors he first checks his phone and then number beside the door before waving Cas over.

“Listen, son.” He says in that comforting rumble of his. “We’re doing this for fun and me and Jimmy will be with you the whole time. If you ever wanna quit or want us to leave you just say so, okay?”

“Safeword?” Jimmy pipes up behind Cas and Cas swallows hard at the thought of needing one. He’s torn between wanting whatever is supposed to happen on the other side of this non-descript door and feeling nervous about messing it up. But he feels comforted by Jimmy and uncle’s company (probably more than is normal) and he can feel his body already heating up at the thought of seeing a male stripper up close.

“Cucumber?” he says uncertainly and Jimmy makes it worse by snorting out a laugh. But isn’t safewords supposed to be something easy to remember that you wouldn’t usually accidentally say during sex?

“Are you asking me or telling?” uncle asks and the way he says it, as if it’s a really good safeword, makes Cas smile timidly up at the older man.

“Cucumber.”

“You’re the fucking best, Cas.” Jimmy mumbles and leans on Cas as uncle raps sharply on the door.

“This is going to be fun, isn’t it?” Cas asks in a low tone, comforted by the weight of his cousin over his shoulder.

The door opens in that moment to reveal a young man, perhaps only two or three years older than Jimmy. He grins widely at them, giving them all a sweeping look and Cas finds himself mesmerized by how green the man’s eyes are. And then his gaze drags lower and he loses all higher brain functions for a moment.

Because the man is simply gorgeous. Even in the poor lighting in the corridor, Castiel can see freckles over the man’s straight nose and shoulders. His skin is tanned and taut over slim muscles. His legs are slightly bowed and Cas gets a flash-back to all those cowboys he’s masturbated too. He wonders briefly if this was why uncle chose this stripper because he certainly knows about Cas’ fantasies, that was after all what prompted them to have a talk, when he found those cowboy porn magazines in Cas’ room.

On the man’s left pectoral is a tattoo of some kind of blazing pentagram and though that catches Cas’ attention (as something potentially dangerous that only adds to his budding arousal), his eyes are instead instantly drawn to the man’s nipples. Cas has never told anyone but he’s highly interested in other men’s nipples. He wants to play with them and hear men moan for him because of it. He swallows when he sees that the man’s look perky enough to have already been pinched.

“Hey there. Novak party?”

Cas almost swoons at the sound of the man’s voice. It’s almost too rich, a teasing hint evident and it’s driving Cas mad already.

“Fuck, look at that bulge.” Jimmy murmurs in Cas’ no doubt red ear and Cas startles to realize he’s not even looked down there yet.

But yes, now that he does he can definitely see why Jimmy would stare because damn, that’s… that’s one perfectly round and delicious looking bulge.

“Yes.” Uncle says and hands the man a little square of white paper and Cas can see that there’s a number written on it. Like a booking number, he assumes, and it kind of makes him blush to know that uncle and Jimmy have planned this with such meticulousness. And all he got Jimmy when he turned 18 was money for his driver’s license… it seems more than fitting that he should be here to enjoy this too.

He smiles at his cousin as the man steps aside to bid them entry and Jimmy perks up. He smiles back and bumps his shoulder against Cas’, making Cas’ insides warm with the familiar gest. Growing up Cas was never very close with his siblings but his two year older cousin has always been there for him and he’s probably inappropriately happy that Jimmy is here now too.

“My name’s Dean.” The man says with an easy smile when he has closed the door behind them. He’s clad in only a pair of tight-fitting boxer-briefs and Cas can’t stop staring. The man—Dean—seems used to it, though, so Cas looks his fill as they shuffle deeper into the room. “You don’t have to tell me yours, just lettin’ you know what name to shout when I make you cream.” He winks and uncle laughs his pleased rumble laughter.

Cas’ neck prickles because he likes that sound and holy hell, had Dean just said he would make them come? He must be joking, right? Although, Cas thinks as he peers at the man when he moves around them in the intimately small room, uncle had asked Cas’ safeword and if Dean was just a normal stripper, would he already be naked now?

He’s just about to ask about that when Jimmy jumps in front of Dean with his hand out-stretched.

“I’m Jimmy and this is Cas and uncle Cassie.”

Dean seems amused and shakes Jimmy’s hand firmly. Cas has never been jealous of his cousin before but he can feel it now.

“Cassie?” Dean asks with a grin and Cas feels very grateful that Dean doesn’t get hung up on the fact that the three of them are related.

“It’s a nickname.” Uncle answers with a shrug and Dean seems to accept that without question.

He shows the three of them plush armchairs to sit in and they do, even though Cas feels too restless to sit still. His leg keeps bouncing and Jimmy grins at him. Uncle is as relaxed as ever, slumped down low in the chair so that his legs are spread. Cas can’t help but glance over and notices that uncle doesn’t seem to be as affected by Dean’s nakedness as the two younger Novaks. Cas is definitely sporting a semi and he can see Jimmy shifting his dick around in his jeans. It’s probably the age thing, and maybe the experience, Cas concludes. Uncle does stare his share, though, so there’s no denying Dean is tantalizing to all of them.

“So,” Dean says cheerily as he’s flipping through his phone, a playlist from the looks of it. “Are you two twins or what?” he looks up with a grin, startling Cas with how dazzling he looks. “Cuz that would be hot as fuck.”

“No,” Cas is perhaps the most surprised that it’s him that answers. “We’re cousins.”

“Well damn,” Dean says after a moment’s quiet, his green eyes drilling into Cas’ soul. “That’s one fucking sexy voice you got there, man.”

Cas instantly flushes bright red and he stares down at his knees as Jimmy nudges his arm. He can hear uncle chuckling and then moments later Dean’s apparently chosen his playlist because music streams out of hidden speakers. Cas doesn’t recognize it but he likes it better than what had played out in the club.

“So here’s my plan for tonight.” Dean says and Cas’ head jerks up at the suddenly very sultry tone of voice. If he had thought Dean’s voice couldn’t affect him more than it already did he was very wrong. “I’ll dance some for your and you can touch yourself, get hard and ready for me. And then I’ll get to my knees and you feed me what you’ve got.” He winks again and Cas definitely doesn’t need time to get hard, he’s already aching but hang on.

He turns to Jimmy, who’s looking at Dean with a dreamy gaze. “Jim, what’s going on here?”

Jimmy jerks out of his trance and turns to pat Cas on his arm. “We’re having fun, Cas.”

“Wait.” Dean frowns at uncle. “He doesn’t know?”

Uncle grins his easy grin, eyes hooded as he looks Dean up and down. “It was supposed to be a surprise, it’s his birthday.”

The predatory smile Dean gives Cas then is almost enough to make Cas go off in his underwear. “Well, well.” He says in a dark voice clearly meant for sex. He saunters over, movements much more sinuous than Cas would have thought of a man and oh God, when he gets close enough he leans down. One hand on each armrest he leans in so that his handsome face gets all up in Cas’. “And how old are you now, if I might ask?”

Honestly Dean could have asked him anything and Cas would have given it to him in this moment. “Eighteen.” He rasps and watches with big eyes how Dean licks his lips.

“That’s good.” Dean’s pupils look blown as if from arousal and suddenly Cas’ fingers are itching to touch the man. “Let’s make some good memories tonight, huh?”

With that he’s pulling away and Cas follows him for a split second. Dean doesn’t seem to notice but when Cas rests back he sees Jimmy staring at him with an open mouth.

“I thought he was gonna kiss you.” Jimmy stage-whispers and Dean definitely notices that.

“No kisses on the mouth.” He grins at them and starts moving in tune with the music. “But gimmie a moment to rile you up and I’ll be kissin’ something else soon.”

Jimmy squeaks. “Are you—did you?” he whips around to stare at uncle. “I thought we were just gonna come on him, we’re allowed to _touch him_ too?”

Uncle just grins again and Dean laughs, the sound just as beautiful as the man. Cas is so distracted by Dean’s sensual movements that it takes him full minutes for Jimmy’s words to register with him.

“We’re going to come _on him_?”

Jimmy jumps high in his chair, obviously as entranced as Cas with Dean’s flowing movements and not at all prepared for Cas to speak. And who can blame him? God, the play of Dean’s muscles just beneath his smooth skin is enough to make Cas sweat and his dick twitch with need.

Jimmy squeezes his thighs together. “It’s called bukkake. The Japanese do it.”

Cas will definitely look that up later but right now he’s mind is still stuck on images of Dean covered in his come.

“So… you’d be okay with that?”

It takes a moment for Dean to realize Cas is talking to him. When he does he stops humming along with the song and comes to a halt.

“You…?” he blinks for a moment before throwing back his head, laughing his heart out. “Of course I’m okay with it.”

Uncle stands up and starts opening his jeans. “We paid him, Cas.”

“No, I-I got that…”

Jimmy takes one look at uncle and then immediately stands up to all but rip open his jeans as well. He motions for Cas to do it as well but he’s seriously uncertain whether he can without embarrassing himself and coming too fast.

“You guys getting ready?” Dean grins and waves them over. “Come on, stand around me. You gotta get in close so I can touch you, okay?” he gives Cas a smoldering stare just as Cas has dared to stand up. It makes him have to squeeze himself and Dean obviously sees. He licks his lips and stares openly at Cas’ hand. “Any special requests from the birthday boy? I don’t usually accept last-minute additions but I might for you.”

Cas is _sure_ Dean says that to everyone but it still makes him feel irrationally happy and very aroused at the same time.

“Are you going to be naked?”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “I wasn’t, but do you want me to?” he laughs when Jimmy nods his head so fast it looks like he’s going to give himself a concussion. “Alright then, that’s an easy request.”

He slips out of his boxer-briefs with practiced ease and Cas is the one licking his lips now. He’s comforted to know that he’s not the only one affected by Dean’s delicious looking dick. Honestly Cas doesn’t know whether he wants to sit down on it or jerk it off as he fucks Dean the most. He shakes his head and steps up to his uncle and cousin when Dean gets onto his knees. They’re not here for that, just for… for coming all over this beautiful man, apparently.

Cas’ dick jumps in his grip and he watches greedily at how Dean’s dick fills out rapidly.

“You could come too.” He murmurs and sees, to his immense pleasure, how Dean’s hips twitch.

“I just might.” Dean winks and reaches for Cas. “Those boxers are what hold my mental wall intact, without them I might get too overwhelmed.”

“We won’t mind.” Jimmy pipes up.

Uncle chuckles and pulls on Jimmy so that they end up on either side of Dean and Cas can step in front of the man. It’s only then that Cas notices that both Jimmy and uncle have their dicks out. Uncle is stroking his lazily and Jimmy is holding his at the base with one hand, thumbing the head with his other.

Cas is the only one still in his jeans but Dean quickly helps him remedy that. He reaches with deft fingers to snap open Cas’ jeans, digging inside until he finds Cas’ hard dick. He makes an appreciative sound when he pulls Cas free and Cas can do nothing but groan deeply.

“Damn, Cas.” Dean murmurs as he strokes Cas’ dick lightly. “With that voice of yours you should be in the phone sex industry.”

His joke makes Jimmy snort out a laugh and even Cas has to smile at how ridiculous that sounds. Him, working as a phone sex operator.

“Would you call me if I was?”

Cas can’t _believe_ how bold he is tonight and though he senses extreme surprise from both uncle and Jimmy, Dean only gives him a pleased smile.

“Fuck yeah I would. I’m sure you’d be able to talk me into comin’ within minutes.”

Cas isn’t so sure about that but he’s extremely sure about him coming even sooner than that if Dean keeps touching him like this.

“D-Dean, I’m…”

Dean clamps his fingers around the base of Cas’ dick, squeezing hard once and grinning up at Cas with a devilish smirk.

“Well, we can’t have that yet. We’re aiming for this to be somewhat simultaneous, aren’t we?”

Cas really doesn’t know, he’s too busy trying to remain standing for him to be able to think about stuff like that.

“I think we’re all kinda close.” Jimmy said in a low moan, making Dean preen.

“Speak for yourself, pipsqueak.” Uncle snorts. “Some of us are a bit more experienced.”

“You mean _old_.”

Uncle narrows his eyes dangerously and though Cas has always liked that look on his normally so kind uncle he can’t tear his eyes away from Dean’s squirming. If Cas likes that look, Dean clearly gets off on it. Cas is torn between jealousy because he wants Dean to squirm for him and pride because it’s his handsome uncle making this gorgeous man aroused.

“No worries, man.” Dean says huskily and turns to put his hands on uncle instead. “I’ll help you.”

Uncle looks very pleased and immediately relinquishes control, letting Dean grab his definitely hard dick and then move in close enough to rub his lips against the head. Jimmy moans, long and high-pitched, and starts stroking his dick earnestly. Cas feels like he’s having an out of body experience.

His dick is quivering in his hand and he’s so aroused he can barely breathe. He keeps licking his lips as he watches Dean suck uncle’s dick and he knows, _knows_ that if he moves too much, rubs too hard, he’ll come. And he wants it, wants to see Dean coated with his white spunk, wants to see it running down his tanned skin, down his face like tears of pearls.

“I can’t.” He groans in a strangled voice and Jimmy nods furiously beside him.

“Yeah, fuck yeah. Uncle you better fuckin’ be there.”

Uncle just smiles at them but there’s something in his eyes that tells Cas that yes, he’s not far behind them. Dean’s own dick is standing straight up, a fat blob of precome dribbling down his shaft and somehow, irrationally since Dean is there for them, Cas wants to crawl to his knees to lick that precome right out of its source.

Dean pulls off uncle’s dick with a lewd sound, licking his lips before he turns to Jimmy. He starts to give him the same attention but Jimmy is soon pushing on his head, whining about how close he is.

“Holy shit, guys.” Dean murmurs, his voice rougher from having had something so deep down his throat. “You’re too fucking arousing.”

“Touch yourself.” Uncle says as he strokes his dick harshly. “It’d be our pleasure.”

Cas gasps sharply when he sees Dean reaching for his own dick. His strokes are long and languid, completely in contrast with how he grabs Jimmy’s dick. Jimmy whines and his hips jut forward but Dean’s shimmering eyes are concentrated on Cas.

“Come here, big boy.” He rumbles and Cas’ mind is blank as he stumbles a step forward, completely focused on Dean and the fact that _he’s opening his mouth_.

The first feeling of the man’s hot tongue against Cas’ diamond-hard dick is almost too much.

“Dean.” He gasps and he reaches out with a shaky hand to grab the hair on top of Dean’s head. He doesn’t know why because it’s not like he's going to fuck the man’s face. Except yes he wants to and the blow-job feels much better if he’s holding on to Dean, both grounding and arousing him.

Dean is jerking himself fast now, clearly enjoying himself and both Jimmy and uncle are making sounds as if they’re close. Cas can’t see anything but the beautiful man on his knees in front of him, his vision narrowed down to the way he’s sliding in and out of Dean’s sinful mouth.

“I’m gonna come, fucking hell.” Jimmy suddenly groans and Dean pops off Cas’ dick.

“You too, handsome.” He grins and licks Cas’ tight balls, Cas’ dick bumping his nose and cheek. “Come on, I know you wanna see me covered in your come. Here, Cas.” He leans back to sit on his heels, releasing his own dick to swipe his hand over his broad chest and those _nipples_. “Come here, mark me up real good.”

Jimmy is the first to come. He does so with a strangled scream, his come splashing on Dean’s shoulder and back, running down before Dean reaches to catch it with his hand, smearing it in. The sight is too much for Cas and he comes too, right on Dean’s chest like he had wanted him to and Dean moans when that happens.

It’s the last straw for Cas and he steps even closer, grabbing Dean’s hair in a tight grip again as he bends the man back so he can rub the wet head of his dick against one of Dean’s nipples, made slippery by the come covering him.

It feels so good Cas feels like coming again and the look Dean’s giving him clearly tells him that the man likes it too. He’s jerking his dick again, hand smeared with both Cas’ and Jimmy’s come and it’s too hot for Cas to even comprehend. And then uncle is stepping up and Dean turns his head to him, craning his head back to expose his neck in a clearly practiced way.

“Good boy.” Uncle grunts and empties all over Dean’s throat and chest.

Dean groans, hips working up into his hand as he’s stroking himself to completion and yes, Cas wants it so badly.

“Do it on yourself.” He demands in a hoarse voice. “Come on your stomach.”

Dean moans submissively and leans back just as uncle is done coming and stepping back. He puts one hand on the floor behind himself and with his other he jacks his hard dick.

“Yeah.” Jimmy breathes and Cas can see him still stroking his dick even though he looks mostly soft now. “Yeah, wanna see it.”

Dean looks up, not at Jimmy or uncle, but straight at Cas. Their eyes lock and Cas feels like he’s king of the world.

“Come.” He says darkly and Dean does.

His release comes in several pumps, arching up just beautifully and landing on his stomach and chest to mix with their releases. He’s covered in their combined spunk and Cas just wants to sit on him and rub his dick through it.

Dean’s panting as he calms down. Uncle’s gone to sit in his armchair again but Jimmy, like Cas, are just about ready to go again.

“That was fucking hot.” Dean suddenly says and startles Cas out of his contemplative state. “I don’t usually do it with my customers but shit, you guys are awesome.”

“I wanna go again.” Jimmy mumbles and Dean grins up at him.

“I only paid for once.” Uncle states calmly but Cas knows him well enough to know that he’s affected as well. Sure, he’s never seen his uncle aroused before but he’s seen him excited and the signs are basically the same.

“Well,” Dean says and smacks his lips as he drags his fingers through their drying come. “I don’t usually do _this_ either but hey, my shift ends in like two hours and I live nearby.” He looks up, meets all of their gazes but Cas feels like theirs hold the longest. “If you wanna.”

Cas has never wanted anything more in his life and judging by the look Jimmy gives him he’s agreeing.

“Told you they’d get hooked.” Uncle says smugly from his armchair and Cas only now realizes how familiar he and Dean has seemed right from the start. He’d assumed it was because uncle was the one to book this thing but maybe not.

“You did.” Dean grins and gets to his feet, swaying a for a moment and Cas finds that he wants to support the man so he steps up and grabs Dean’s elbow lightly. “You shoulda told me I’d run a risk of getting hooked to.” He says then, eyes on Cas’, and Cas feels his whole being warm up at the prospect of those words. He grips Dean’s elbow tighter and smiles when the man puts his warm hand over Cas’. “Not that I mind.”

“Good.” Cas murmurs, squeezing Dean’s elbow. “That’s good.”

“It sure as fuck was.” Dean laughs, making both Jimmy and uncle laugh as well.

Cas can do nothing but smile and agree.

 

 

 


End file.
